A New York City Christmas
by forever.infinity1112
Summary: Hermione left England two years ago with a broken heart. What will happen when an old flame is reignited?


Hermione Granger looked out the window of her New York apartment. Snow was falling elegantly in the city. The buildings were covered with a thin sheet of white. She had always loved the winter. The snowball fights, the Christmas presents, the Yule ball, and family and friends are just a few of the things that made this the best season of the year. This time however, Hermione was spending the winter inside, far away from the snow, the joy, and the _memories_.

Someone could have easily thought that Miss Hermione Granger was very happy with her life. She had a high ranking job in the American ministry. She lived in the heart of one of the best cities in the world, New York City. But once they looked into her amber eyes they could tell in a second that she was unhappy. _So unhappy_. Her eyes used to glow with happiness, wonder, curiosity, knowledge, and even a little bit of mischief. But now, her eyes gave off the feelings of sadness, despair, depression, and misery.

Two years ago to the day, Hermione had run away from the only place in the world she loved. She left England, the only place she had ever known. She could remember the day so clearly. It was the year after Hogwarts. Hermione was taking some muggle classes at Oxford University, Harry was courting one Miss Ginny Weasley, and Ron was…. In Hermione's mind, Ron was being a stubborn prat. He was dating a nice young witch, a year younger than them. She was still in school, a prefect in her seventh year at Hogwarts. Hermione didn't mind Ron having a girlfriend, she had dealt with his past relationships, and she was she could deal with this one. That was until he told her something that made her heart shatter into a million pieces.

Ron had asked to talk to her and Harry something that changed her life forever. He started the fateful conversation with, "There's a Hogsmeade trip for Hogwarts students this weekend." Hermione sighed, he was going on about Catherine again.

"Yeah, so?" Harry had asked.

Ron had slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. Hermione nearly fainted at the sight of it. He was going to propose to his little Cathy. The thought had made Hermione sick to her stomach.

"May I?" she asked as she took the box out of Ron's hands. He just nodded. She opened the tiny box and found a simple ring with a small diamond on it. "Oh Ron, it's beautiful," and as an afterthought she added, "I'm sure Catherine will love it."

At her comment, Ron smiled that that lopsided grin that made Hermione's knees go weak. "Well, um…you see…I was wondering if you guys could come with me, for support."

"Sure mate," Harry had replied.

"What about you 'Mione?"

"I can't, I've got class." That was an acceptable excuse, they all knew how much she loved her classes and hated to miss one.

Hermione knew he had proposed, she was invited to the Borrow to celebrate the wondrous event.

Hermione never replied to the owl. She went straight to her room and packed all her things. That night she carried her two suitcases to the airport. She grabbed the first flight with an empty seat, not caring where it was headed. It just so happened that the plane landed in JFK airport. Hermione hailed a taxi and told the driver to take her to The Plaza hotel, a known entrance to the wizarding world.

Hermione some how ended up here, with what could be considered a wonderful life. To her, this life was nothing but a lie, a cover up for her past.

At first she loved New York. No one knew she was the best friend of the-boy-who-lived, no one knew her to be a know-it-all, or teacher's pet. The people around her just knew her to be Hermione Granger the girl who moved here from England.

She sighed as she left the window sill and went to get her coat. Maybe she could go venture out into the snow again. Maybe it could get her to forget about everyone, everything.

Once she was outside in the winter wonderland, she twirled around and laughed. As much as she tried to avoid winter, and all its snow, she still couldn't help but feel some what comforted. She felt the snow wash away all her bad memories, forcing her to live in the moment. Hermione Granger welcomed the falling snow.

She walked down the busy streets of Manhattan embracing the cold with open arms. Her destination was a small café hidden in a mess of skyscrapers. Hermione walked over to the counter and ordered a caramel latte and a couple of chocolate chip cookies before seating herself at a table looking out on the busy streets.

Her order was called, and Hermione went up to the counter to retrieve her well deserved snack. She sat back down with her food and began munching on the cookies when she caught a glimpse of red hair. She nearly choked on her cookie, was that Ron Weasley? It couldn't be.

As the tall red head slipped into the café and ordered his coffee, Hermione desperately tried to sneak out of the establishment. She turned her back to him, hoping he wouldn't see her. She couldn't face him today, of all days. Today was supposed to be spent moping around and wallowing. Tomorrow she would go back to work, as cheerful as any other day, all of her feelings suppressed until the next year rolled around. She wasn't supposed to see her best friend today; that would just make things harder than they already were.

_I wonder where his precious Cathy is_ she wondered bitterly. Hermione had wanted to feel happy for her best friend, but she couldn't. That's why she ran away, that and she couldn't stand the fact that Ron was marrying someone other than her.

Hermione froze. That was the first time in a long time that she admitted to herself that she was in love with Ron. Unfortunately for her, the moment's hesitation led to Hermione being spotted.

"Hermione, is that you?" Ron called. His voice was still exactly the same.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Maybe she could pretend she didn't hear him. Maybe if she kept walking he wouldn't notice. Maybe…

"Mione?" Ron touched her shoulder.

"Hey Ron," she said, smiling brightly, her bitterness and anger hidden in the depths of her mind.

Ron embraced her in a giant bear hug. "What happened to you?" he asked. "What are you doing in New York?"

"I could ask you the same," Hermione retaliated trying to keep the conversation down to the bear minimum.

"I was actually thinking about moving here."

Hermione was sure her jaw was on the floor. Ron couldn't move to New York City. This was her sanctuary, the only place that she could be somebody different. If he moved here, it would ruin everything. "Oh," she squeaked.

A/N: Ok, so I don't really know where I'm going with this. I wrote most of it about a year ago and I tried to add more but I just couldn't figure out what I want to happen. Any and all feedback is welcome (the harsher the better, I need to sharpen my creative writing skills), I'll even accept flames!


End file.
